The shell of a hermetic compressor used for refrigeration and air conditioning applications contains refrigerant. When the refrigerant in the shell is at suction pressure it is a low side unit. If the shell contains refrigerant at discharge pressure, it is a high side unit. The compressor within the shell is normally resiliently supported to accommodate the shocks at start-up and shutdown as well as to provide some sound isolation between the compressor and its shell. In the case of a low side unit, the compressor discharge serially passes through a muffler and the discharge line before leaving the shell. Typically, the discharge line defines a helix like structure which extends over approximately a 300.degree. arc and which functions as a torsion spring to assist in resiliently supporting the compressor within the shell. Since the torsion spring function is desirable, the discharge line is normally unrestrained over most, or all, of its length.